Operation: Viper
by blackghost0
Summary: A mysterious stranger enters the lives of the girls. Who is he? What does he want? Whatever it is, it can't bode well for the heroes of Townsville.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's a little different, a bit darker than most. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls

Beta'd by **amythist7**. Thanks for your thoughts!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A young man walked down a shadowy hallway. His father had summoned him. At the end of the hall was the door to his father's room. The young man took several deep breaths, preparing himself for what was ahead and the turned the knob. He hated this place. Not because he hated his father but because of the assault on his senses. The first thing to hit him was the smell: decaying meat and disinfectant. Next was the constant beep of the monitors and hum of the machines. Then, finally, there was the sight of his dad lying in a hospital bed, his once-strong body a mere husk of papery skin and fragile bones. He loved his father and hated seeing him like this, barely alive while machines breathed for him and fed him. His father's eyes were so bloodshot they appeared red, his black irises seeming to drink in any vestiges of light.

"Come…closer…, son," the sick man breathed as he noticed the young man, each word seemingly forced from his desiccated frame. The youth stepped to his father's bedside. " It is time to put our plan into action," he said struggling for air between each word.

"I'm ready," the young man replied.

"Son, if you have any doubts at all, now is the time to express them. This is your last chance to back out." That was the longest speech the youth had heard from his father in months and it seemed to take all the strength out of him.

"Dad," he began, "this is like the hundredth time you've offered me a way out. I've spent my life preparing for this. Utonium deserves everything that's going to happen to him. I'll make them pay, Pop, I'll make them all pay."

"Well, since there is no changing your mind, you need to be aware that there is a very real chance that you'll die tonight. I would prefer that you live your life for your own sake and not for my revenge. I will be gone soon. My hate has destroyed me and it should not consume you, as well. You're still young and this path will cost you your life one way or another."

"We've been over this, old man," the young man stated. " I can think of no better way purpose than to fulfill my father's dream, or die in the attempt. He's on his way now, I have to be in place before he reaches the ambush spot. I have to leave now."

"Okay, boy, everything you need is there," the sick man indicated a satchel next to his sickbed.

The young man picked up the bag and clasped his father's hand. "Wish me luck, Pops."

"Be careful, son.

Somewhere in Townsville-

Boomer was late. He was always late he thought to himself as he flew over the city. He stopped in front of a high rise to check his reflection. Impeccable, as usual Boomer thought. His blonde hair was perfectly coifed; his sapphire eyes gleamed in the early evening light. He was wearing a blue designer suit, white shirt and blue silk tie.

"Man, Boomer, you sure are one amazing looking fella," he told his reflection. He pat his left chest pocket to make sure the package was there. "Tonight's the night," he said. "Crap!" Boomer exclaimed checking his watch, " She's gonna kill me."

Boomer flew over the restaurant where he was meeting Bubbles. It was the same place they had their first official date. He would land in the back and then walk through the alley to the front of the place. He didn't want to land at the entrance because he didn't want the citizens gawking at him. Just because they knew he had powers didn't mean he had to flaunt them.

He couldn't wait to see Bubbles' face when she saw his gift. It was their third anniversary and he would make it unforgettable. Even though they had just turned twenty, he knew he didn't want anyone else, ever. Boomer loved Bubbles. Her beautiful blue eyes, her silliness, even her high-pitched laugh that was _just_ this side of annoying. This is what he was thinking when a stranger stepped from behind a dumpster to block his path.

"I don't have any change," Boomer said before the bum could ask.

"Do I look like a hobo to you?" the guy asked. Boomer looked up to see a well-built young man about his age in a black overcoat.

"Dude, I'm late for a very important dinner. I don't have time for autographs."

"I don't want your autograph, you arrogant prick," the young man spat as he removed the coat to reveal black slacks and a black turtleneck. He had black hair and even black eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Boomer asked nonplussed. Who was this jerk?

"I know exactly who you are, Boomer. Unlike most of the fawning sheep you encounter, however, I don't care," the man stated. "Well, that last bit isn't entirely true."

"Since you know who I am, then you know not to screw with the RRB."

"Going to meet your girl?" the man asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you supposed to kill her?" Boomer's eyes went wide at the inquiry. "You're nearly four years late in your assignment. So are your brothers."

"Who are you? Why do you know that?" Boomer asked looking around nervously.

"Who I am doesn't matter, Blueboy. What does matter is whether or not you will fulfill your mission. If Bubbles is dead by the end of your date, then I'll report it to our patron and you can go scot free. If not, things might get a little more…interesting."

"Who are you to threaten me? What can he do anyway? He'll be dead in a couple months and my brothers and I will be completely free. What can you do, anyway, tell on us? Who do you think they'll believe? Us or some stranger?" Boomer retorted.

"Tattle? Oh, no, Boomer. Do as I ask, or I'll kill you. Here, now. "

Boomer lowered his head. He knew who had sent this guy but he didn't know what kind of powers he had. If he was anything like Boomer himself, then this would be one hell of a fight. He'd agree then take this dude by surprise. "Fine," Boomer said despondently.

"Good," the young man responded, "I'll need proof, of course, something that can't be faked. Bring her head to this addre-oof!" the breath had been knocked out of him as Boomer pinned him to the alley wall.

"Wait a second," Boomer couldn't believe it, "You're a regular human! Why would you even think of threatening me?"

"Yes, I'm normal, freak," he stated as he jabbed a syringe into Boomer's wrist with all his strength. It barely punctured the skin but it was enough.

"Ouch!"Boomer wasn't sure what just happened. The guy rolled his wrist around Boomer's, breaking his hold and then delivered a knee to his sternum. All the breath left Boomer's body and he collapsed in a heap. He felt the stranger grab his hair and watched a knee drive toward his face then there was pain and he saw stars. "How is this possible?" Boomer thought aloud, spitting out blood and teeth. " You're normal."

"And, now, so are you." The stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife then flipped it open. "Goodbye, Boomer." But Boomer wasn't going to let this ordinary human get the best of him. He swung at the young man with a right only to have it dodged. His opponent countered with a jab to Boomer's chin. The RRB took the blow and caught the stranger with a hook to the jaw, staggering him.

Damn, thought the assailant. Even without powers Boomer was strong as hell. He hoped he could pull this off. Boomer, taking advantage of his adversary's stumble, kicked the guy in the ribs, doubling him over. An uppercut sent the young man reeling into the alley wall. "Not so high and mighty, now, are you?" Boomer taunted going in for the kill. A vicious right aimed at the stranger's head. The stranger sidestepped easily and chopped Boomer across the throat with his palm, dropping him to the pavement.

There was a crunch as Boomer's larynx was crushed. He lay on his back looking at the sky between the buildings choking while the strange young man spoke to him.

"You know, I really didn't want to involve you in this, but it is necessary for my plan to work. I truly wish there were a different way. Okay, not really. You're a traitor. You deserve this. Huh, that sounded better in my head. Oh, well." The youth knelt next to Boomer who struggled weakly to defend himself and drove the knife into his chest. He carefully then stood Boomer up and leaned him against the alley wall a he bled onto the concrete. The stranger then went through Boomer's pockets while trying to ignore the gurgling and wheezing sounds coming from Boomer's airway as he bled to death. He took Boomer's wallet and cash. He found the small velvet box in Boomer's jacket and opened it to see a flawless diamond engagement ring.

"Aww, Boomer, you shouldn't have. You really, really shouldn't have." He decided to leave the ring so that Bubbles would know what she had come so close to having.

"…eally, really shouldn't have," were the last words Boomer heard as everything went dark and he slipped into oblivion. The stranger let Boomer's body fall, checked to see if there was any blood on his clothes or if anyone had noticed the confrontation. They didn't. He put his overcoat on to cover any stains he may have missed. He then exited the alley and walked in front of the restaurant where Bubbles waited for her boyfriend at their usual table. She looked stunning in a sparkling blue dress that accented her eyes. The stranger saw her check her watch, looking around impatiently.

"Hmph," he grunted, "You won't have to wait too long Bubbles. I promise you'll see Boomer again soon, "he whispered then walked into the deepening gloom.

Inside the restaurant-

Bubbles had had it. She was sick of Boomer being late all the time. It even looked like he was going to stand her up this time. Even worse, it was their anniversary. Every time the door opened she looked to see if it was him. It wasn't.

Bubbles decided to call and see where the tardy RRB was. She'd give him an earful. He knew how scathing her tongue could be. And, as far as she could see, anything that she said was his fault. No answer. Oh, he was going to get it. What could he possibly be doing? Bubbles decided to wait a little longer. She was certain Boomer had a good reason. He better have a really good reason she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Six months later-**

"Breakfast is ready," Blossom shouted up the stairs. There was a green flash down the steps and when she turned around Buttercup was sitting at the kitchen table, a plate of eggs in front of her. Blossom went upstairs and stopped in front of Bubbles' door as she had every day for the last six months and knocked.

"Bubbles, sweetie," she started in a soothing tone, "don't you want to come and eat with us?"As usual, there was no answer. "You can't stay in there forever. It's been half a year. Come on out."Blossom didn't really expect any results. She'd been saying the same thing every morning since Boomer's funeral. Bubbles barely left her room and never left the house at all. Her sisters hardly ever saw their blonde member at all. The only reason they knew she was alive was because of the food tray that was returned barely touched whenever they left it outside her door.

So, one could imagine Blossom's complete surprise when Bubbles' door creaked open and a barely audible "Okay," emerged from the darkened room.

"Fantastic!"Blossom nearly shouted in her excitement. "Buttercup, guess who's coming down for breakfast?" she yelled down the stairs.

"Awesome!"Buttercup exclaimed when she saw both her sisters enter the kitchen. She then engulfed Bubbles in a tight hug and patted her on the back.

"Buttercup, don't be so rough," scolded Blossom. Buttercup had seen her sister a total of three times since Boomer's death and she'd never joined the family for breakfast, so it was easy for her to get a bit overexcited. She saw the reason for Blossom's admonishments a second later when she stepped back. Bubbles had lost a considerable amount of weight. She had never been all that substantial but now she appeared downright emaciated.

Breakfast was quiet. Bubbles tried to concentrate on her food but it was kind of hard with her sisters staring at her while trying to make it look like they weren't staring at her.

"So, what's new?" Bubbles asked them hesitantly.

"The Professor asked about you. He'll be thrilled you're out of your room."

"He's still working on that project? It's been a year already," Bubbles whined. Her siblings smiled seeing Bubbles acting like her old self. The government had contracted the girls' dad to work on some secret project in some secret location the previous year. They had not seen him in all that time but he did call every so often. He hadn't even made it home for Boomer's funeral.

"Yeah," Buttercup responded, "but he said he should be getting some time off soon and we'd do something as a family."

"Good. What else is happening?

"We have some good news…but I don't know if you're up for it," Buttercup began excitedly. She then flashed the diamond ring on her left hand that Bubbles had somehow missed before.

"Buttercup! No!" Blossom admonished while covering her left hand with the right. Bubbles figured she must be covering an engagement ring, as well. "The boys thought that we should make the most of the time we have because you never know when…Um," she faltered.

"Guys, I'm fine," she told them, a fresh sheen of tears coating her sapphire eyes. "Well, not completely, but I'll get there. Congratulations!" she said, her voice breaking.

"See," Buttercup started, "she's fine. All she needs is some exercise. Sedusa broke out of jail. We're going to go handle that after breakfast. A good fight should take your mind off things for a while." Everyone had assumed that Buttercup would grow out of her tomboy phase. Not so. Her sisters sometimes found it amazing that she'd found a boyfriend at all.

"Is that all you think about?" Blossom said, "You take as much time as you need, Bubbles. Brick and Butch have been helping out, so things haven't gotten too out of hand. As a matter of fact, Mojo seems to have disappeared."

"You just know he's up to something wicked if he's been quiet this long," added Buttercup. "I can't wait to see what it is so I can pound his face in again. So, you in on this Sedusa thing or what?"

"You know, I do need to get out of the house but I think I'll just go for a walk or something."

"Good for you," Blossom said enthusiastically.

"There are plenty of bad guys out there if you change your mind," Buttercup said while placing her dishes in the sink. "Let's go, Blossom."

"See ya later, Bubbles." Her sisters went outside and promptly flew off, headed for downtown Townsville. When she was sure that they had gone, Bubbles dropped her head and let the tears she'd been holding back flow freely. She was happy for her siblings but it just wasn't fair. Why did it take her losing Boomer for his brothers to see what they had to lose?

Bubbles let out a sigh, cleaned herself up and prepared to leave her home for the first time in half a year.

Bubbles' "walk" took place several stories in the sky above the city. She thought it would be a good idea to fly to the park and trudge around for a bit. A few blocks away from the park she heard a commotion in an alley below her. The same alley Boomer's body had been discovered in, actually. It became difficult for Bubbles to breathe and her heart began to race. Had she subconsciously taken a route that led her past this place? The last place she had seen her Boomer's face, eyes open, his expression one of pain and surprise?

Her ears picked up the distinct sound of flesh striking flesh. As she descended, Bubbles could hear what sounded like a struggle and angry voices. The Powerpuff could not, however, discern what was being said from so far up.

"Get his wallet," she heard when she got close enough. It looked as if someone had been ambushed by a group of thugs and was in the process of being mugged. It was the Gangreen Gang, ganging up on a sixth individual. He seemed to be holding his own against the goons, everyone in the alley sported a few lumps and bruises, until Big Billy grabbed him from behind in a fierce bear hug. Snake and Ace then proceeded to pummel the stranger as Grubber and Lil' Arturo tried to go through his pockets.

All of this Bubbles observed in a couple of seconds. That guy needed help and as loathe as she was to enter this particular area, she could not let a citizen of Townsville be treated this way. It had been a while, but she was a Powerpuff Girl, after all.

"Hey! Leave him alone," Bubbles shouted at the group of criminals as she landed.

"Well, well, well. Take a look at who it is," Ace greeted her, turning away from his victim. "Finally decided to rejoin the world, Toots?"

"I can't believe you guys are still doing things like this," Bubbles answered. "It's kind of pathetic. Aren't you like thirty now? Shouldn't you have been on to bigger and better things by now?

"Screw you, sweetheart," Ace responded. The rest of the gang had turned their attention to Bubbles, the stranger forgotten at the blonde's comments. "Run along before we do you like your boyfriend. Didn't they find him by that dumpster there?" the gang's leader said with an evil smirk.

At first Bubbles thought the comment would sadden and distract her as it was obviously meant to. Instead, it just pissed her off. She attacked the villains. Being the cowards that they were, the members of Townsville's most notorious gang took off after a few well placed punches were landed.

Bubbles then walked over to the stranger. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he responded, looking into her ocean-colored eyes with his intense dark ones. "They surprised me is all."

"That's okay. There were five of them after all," Bubbles replied, thinking that this guy was trying to save face from being saved by a girl. As he brushed himself off, Bubbles took a closer look at the young man. He had black hair and wore a gray shirt with a single black horizontal stripe over black pants. Even his eyes were black. Bubbles couldn't help but notice how handsome he was even with a split lip and bruised face. Then she remembered where they were and immediately felt guilty. She still had not finished mourning Boomer.

"You seem uncomfortable," he observed.

"It's nothing. You know, most people thank someone for helping them," Bubbles changed the subject.

"I told you I had it. They just surprised me," the stranger said indignantly, "Thanks anyway, though. I'm Morris."

" You're welcome, Morris. My name is Bubbles. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Not really," he replied, causing Bubbles' eyebrows to lift in surprise. "I'm new in town. Are you famous or something?"

"You've never heard of the Powerpuff Girls? Seriously?"

"Uhh…no. Should I have?"

"Not really. It's not like we're the protectors of the city or anything. Along with the boys, of course."

"Umm…okay. I haven't been here that long ," the handsome young man stated matter of factly.

"I've been dealing with some things," Bubbles told him. "This alley, in particular, has a lot to do with that. You look like you're fine so I'll just take my leave now." The blonde heroine then began to slowly lift into the air. She wanted to leave the alley as fast as possible but thought it would be rude to just take off full speed. She drifted into the street and headed toward the park. Buttercup was right about one thing; she did feel better after pounding on the Gangreen Gang.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Bubbles asked the dark youth when she saw him sitting at a bench a few minutes later. He was sitting on the bench she and Boomer usually shared when they took walks in the park, eating an ice cream cone.

"Yes, Bubbles, I'm following you. Because there is no possible way that I was headed here anyway," his voice dripping with sarcasm, "And, it's not like I was here before you eating something cold to numb the pain in my face."

"Sorry, geez. Don't tear my head off," Bubbles said apologetically, "It's just that this place means a lot to me. That bench, in particular."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I enjoyed a lot of good times with my boyfriend here."

"Enjoyed? What? Did you guys split up or something?" Morris inquired.

"No," Bubbles responded, trying to keep her voice steady, "He passed away recently, murdered during a robbery actually."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not like you killed him." Bubbles noticed a strange expression on Morris' face at that, almost a smirk. He looked totally normal when she looked again. She must be imagining things.

"My apologies, Bubbles. It's a conditioned response. It's not the same thing, but I lost my father a couple months ago to a terminal condition. That's actually why I'm in town, to take care of his final affairs. So, I guess I can sort of sympathize with what you're going through."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bubbles felt foolish immediately.

"See what I mean?

Bubbles joined Morris on the bench and they spent the next hour discussing their departed loved ones. Bubbles told Morris about her family and of the times she and Boomer had shared. It felt good to talk to someone other than her sisters about it. His father had been some kind of scientist. Almost a mad genius the way he told it.

"What about your father, Bubbles? What is he like?"

"He's a scientist, too. He specializes in, well, everything. He's not around a lot, now, because he's working on some secret government project."

"Oh, yeah? Do you know what it is, or where?" Morris seemed a bit too interested and she said as much. "I'm a bit of a science geek, too," was his answer.

"No, I don't know, Silly. No one knows. That's the point of a secret," Bubbles told him. "The Professor did say he'd be coming to see us soon, though."

"Any idea when? I would love to discuss a few things with him." Bubbles didn't like the way he said that or his expression when he said it. Morris looked a little sinister at that moment.

"Are you okay, Morris?"

"I'm fine," he said all trace of darkness gone from his face, "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," she said, sure she was still imagining things. "Anyway, I have to get going now. This was nice. We should do it again."

"I don't see any reason why not," he agreed, "Maybe you can even show me around your fair city."

"I'd like that. Give me your cell." Bubbles entered her number into Morris's phone and then flew off towards home. She couldn't wait to tell her sisters about her new friend. They had a lot in common and it was nice to have someone to talk to about Boomer. Blossom and Buttercup had Brick and Butch. They were probably sick of her sobbing. Morris, on the other hand, had just lost someone important, too, and could relate to her. All these thoughts and more filled Bubbles head on her flight home.

Morris watched the golden-haired superheroine fly away. He was proud of his accomplishments this day. He had found out that Utonium would be in the city soon. All he had to do was stick to Bubbles to get an exact date. Once he came to see his girls, the professor was done for. He'd wait until they were all together then take out the lot of them. He had no grudge against the remaining Rowdyruff Boys but if they got in his way, well, Boomer hadn't proved to be much of a challenge. He had everything he needed to carry out his plan. The only thing to do now was wait.

These thoughts were on Morris's mind as he journeyed to his father's home. Halfway there, he decided to take a shortcut through a quiet alley. He seemed to find himself in alleys quite often these days. Five individuals cut across his path, blocking his way. It was the Gangreen Gang.

"So did everything go as planned?" Ace asked him.

"Yes. You guys did a good job. A bit too good, actually," Morris replied, rubbing his still sore face.

"Great!" Ace exclaimed, "And our payment?" Morris pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and handed it over.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Morris said and made to go on his way.

Big Billy moved into his path. "Not so fast there, moneybags," Ace spoke up, "We're gonna need at least twice this much."

"That's what we agreed upon, Ace. You're not getting any more."

"I'm changing the agreement. Double this and we're done here."

"And what's to keep you from asking for more again and then again after that, hmm?"

"You have my word, Morris."

"You gave me your word this time. Obviously, it's not worth much."

Ace went red with anger. "How about this, then? I know you're working some kind of angle on that power bitch and if you don't pay up when I say, every time I say, then she and I are gonna have a talk about your motives. Get me?

"Is that so?" Morris inquired, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"You bet your ass. Now, are we gonna have problems?"

"Not at all, Ace. Fine, I'll pay you." Morris reached into his other pocket, the same one he had reached into when he confronted Boomer that night six months ago. Suddenly his arm arced forward in an underhanded toss. There was a thwack sound followed by gurgles issuing from Billy's mouth. The other four toughs stared, shocked, and spotted a pocket knife protruding from Billy's Adam's apple. His hands clawed at his throat as he choked on his own blood.

The largest threat neutralized, Morris went to work on the other four. Lil Arturo recovered the fastest, pulling his own knife and thrusting at Morris's gut, who sidestepped and brought his wrist under Arturo's, knocking his knife hand aside. He then delivered a front kick to the gangster's testicles and thrust him into Grubber who had been coming in on his flank. While the two tried to untangle themselves, Arturo trying not to vomit, Morris turned and struck Snake, who had been trying to shuffle behind him, with a side kick to the liver. The blow dropped Snake to the pavement. Ace reached into his garishly colored vest and pulled a .38 Smith & Wesson snub. Morris disarmed him quickly, like taking candy from a toddler, turned it and fired into Ace's eye twice. Blood, gray matter, and bits of bone splattered the alley wall behind the thug. His body dropped like a sack.

Morris turned to Grubber and Lil Arturo who had finally managed to untangle their limbs. He gave each of them a double tap to the skull. No more Grubber and Lil Arturo. He wiped his prints from the gun, which he was sure was unregistered, and tossed it aside. Snake was trying to crawl away on hands and knees. He made it perhaps ten feet before he felt Morris's shadow fall on him.

"No! Please! It was all the boss's idea," he pleaded, "I'll keep my mouth shut. I promise!"

"I know," Morris deadpanned, his dark eyes cold. He bent, took a handful of Snake's hair in one hand, the thug's chin in the other, and twisted. There was a sharp, muffled crack, and Snake ceased moving forevermore. He glanced at Big Billy. The gang's largest member had bled out while Morris took care of his comrades. The young man in dark clothing sighed heavily after surveying the mess in the alley. He heard sirens not too far away, obviously in response to the gunshots.

"Just what I need," he commented. Morris departed the alley quickly and made his way home by a circuitous route, his mind not on the ghastly murders he had just committed, but on Bubbles and her soon to be deceased family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A number of weeks later

Morris' Base-

Morris looked around, making sure he hadn't been followed or was being watched. He had just left another meeting with Bubbles, and, while he believed he hadn't given her a reason to tail him, it never hurt to be doubly careful. Seeing that the coast was clear, he unlocked the door to his base and stepped inside, into a featureless, gray-walled cell. He immediately took two steps to the right and placed his hand on the wall there. A small square space in the wall retracted, revealing a keypad and biometric scanner.

Morris placed his thumb onto the scanner and looked into the lens. As he was being scanned he entered the correct sequence of codes that would allow the wall opposite the door to slide open. Anyone who did not reach the keypad in less than five seconds was in for a surprise. Entering the wrong codes, or anyone not recognized by the biometric device would also end in unpleasantness.

Morris stepped into the corridor revealed by the sliding wall. The young man made sure he stepped over the pressure plate just inside the door and continued down the hall until he reached the single metallic door at its end. There was no handle. Morris tapped the jamb in the proper sequence, there was a loud click and the door popped open. He stepped over the space just inside, over the final pressure plate and entered his domain.

Morris' "domain" was a very large circular room filled with banks of computers and lab equipment. As he made his way through his lab, Morris made sure to stop at the chemistry counters and check on the concoction he had brewing there. He checked his tubes and beakers, adjusting the heat of some the burners and leaving others alone.

Good, he thought to himself, the next batch was nearly ready. When it was finished he'd begin the next phase of his plan.

He continued through the maze of computers and shelves until he reached a door, one of many, in the circular wall. This door had a small window of inch thick safety glass at eye height. Morris peered into the room beyond at its single occupant. He tapped the glass to get its attention. It looked up, roared, and threw itself at the door over and over again.

"Relax, now," Morris told him, "you'll be free soon enough. Morris walked away from that cell, the roars and banging following him, to another a few doors down. Similarly, he tapped the glass to get the occupant's attention.

"What do you want?" the large, blonde man asked despondently.

"Are you ready to earn your freedom?" Morris asked.

"What do I have to do?" the man asked, coming to the window, a pleading look in his eyes, "Whatever it is, I'll do it. Just let me out. Please."

"I'm glad to see you're ready to cooperate," Morris responded, "For a moment, I thought I'd never break you." It had taken him months to track this one down and Morris had nearly been killed capturing him, but he had managed it. It had taken weeks more to torture and starve him into submission. His willpower had been stronger than most, at first, but eventually he'd crumbled. They all did. Now, he was ready to utilize him.

"I'll start to feed you again. Your powers should grow stronger again as your body does. You'll be nearly as strong as the day I caught you" Morris explained, "Don't get any funny ideas, though, because, if you betray me in this, I promise, what you have been through so far will seem as nothing. I caught you once and I can do it again."

"I'll do whatever you want without betraying you. Just get me out of this box." Morris knew the man would do as he said. Once you broke someone's will, you owned them. He made his way to the kitchen to get the first meal ready.

Suddenly, Morris phone rang. The ID showed it was Bubbles. "Hello, Bubbles," he answered cheerily.

"Hi, Morris," she responded in her singsong voice. "Whatcha doin?"

"Not much, just putting the finishing touches on an experiment."

"Okay, sounds fun, but what are you doing later?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, the girls want to meet you. So, I thought that I would invite you to dinner at our house."

"You know, that sounds dandy," Morris said cheerfully, making his way back to the cell. "What time?" he asked, opening the slot in the cell door and sliding the food in.

"Seven-thirty, sharp," she answered. "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun," she added.

"I can't wait!" Morris replied, "Eat up, now. You'll need all of your strength."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, just talking to one of my pets," he explained, "See you at dinner," he said, hanging up. He looked into the cell's window to see his prisoner wolfing down the food he'd given him. Everything was going according to plan. Now, what was he going to wear?

-The Utonium Household-

"Can I assume from your ridiculous grin that he's coming?" Blossom asked Bubbles as she put her phone away.

"Yes," she responded, "he'll be here. I can't wait for you guys to meet him." Bubbles could barely contain her excitement.

"Meet who?" Buttercup asked as she joined her sisters in the kitchen.

"Her friend, Morris," Blossom told Buttercup.

"Morris? You mean that wimp you had to save from Ace and his goons a few weeks ago?" the green-eyed sister asked. "He's coming here? Tonight?" moving out of the way so Bubbles could pass with arms full of pots.

"Buttercup, stop," Blossom said.

"But tonight's supposed to be special," she complained, "and you're inviting some stranger?"

"He's not some stranger," Bubbles said, placing the pots on the counter. Truthfully, she wasn't quite sure what Morris was to her. Bubbles looked as if she would cry at any second, so Blossom came to her defense.

"Bubbles is cooking dinner for the boys and us to celebrate our engagement," she stated. "Tonight is her idea and she can invite whoever she wants."

"Whatever," Buttercup said, "I guess we should meet this guy you're spending so much time with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bubbles shouted.

"It means that we're happy you're doing so well, but maybe you might be rushing things with this Morris guy to repla-."

"Buttercup, no!" Blossom gasped.

"How could you?" Bubbles whimpered at the same time, tears forming in her eyes, "No one could ever take Boomer's place. Ever." She began to cry. Blossom glared at her black-haired sister and wrapped Bubbles in a hug.

"It's ok, Bubbles," she consoled. "I'm sure that's not what Buttercup meant. Is it, Buttercup?" She looked at Buttercup pointedly.

"Not at all," she responded, feeling terrible. "I just meant that you've been with him nearly every day, and we don't know the first thing about him. Please don't take this the wrong way, but you can be really naïve sometimes and there are people who'll take advantage of that.

"I mean, who is this guy, anyway? Where did he come from? What is he to you? What are you to him? These things and more are what we need to know, Bubbles."

"That's what tonight is about," Bubbles said, gently pushing Blossom away and rubbing the tears from her eyes. "We can celebrate your happiness and you guys can get to know Morris and see how great he is. By the way, we're just friends and I'm sure Morris understands that."

"Ok," Buttercup relented. "I guess he can't be too dangerous if you had to save him from common street hoods."

"Don't do that," Bubbles stated hotly. "You're making him sound like some kind of weakling. He's not. Morris is brave and strong. He took on the Gangrene Gang by himself. He's just normal, that's all."

"Sorry, geez. You don't have to get so worked up about it." Normal, huh, Buttercup thought. The last normal guy Bubbles had liked had been Mike Believe in kindergarten.

"Ok, girls, now that we have that settled, I have to get to work," Bubbles stated, still sniffling a bit. "Get out of my kitchen." Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other, incredulous, smiled, and exited. Bubbles began to hum as she worked. She had been humming for awhile before she realized it was one of Boomer's favorite songs. She had disliked most of the music he listened to, and as usually happens with these things, they became stuck in her head.

Upon realizing what she was doing, Bubbles began to cry silently. No, she thought to herself after a short time. It was a good thing that she could remember Boomer like this. She shouldn't be sad about it, but rather happy that some small parts of him would stay with her forever. Besides, she was happy for her sisters and didn't want to mess up tonight with her moping. She wiped away her tears, took a deep breath, and finished washing her veggies. After a few moments, another of Boomer's tunes came to her lips. Bubbles smiled and continued preparing the meal.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next installment of Operation Viper. I hope you all enjoy it. Please, let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Well, that was a complete disaster," Blossom said to no one in particular.

"You think so, huh?" Bubbles inquired sarcastically, trying, for what seemed to the millionth time that day, not to cry.

"We're so sorry, Bubbles," Buttercup said. "You know how the boys can be. I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah," Blossom chimed in. "I'm sure Brick and Butch weren't serious."

Bubbles kept quiet. They were in the dining room, the ruins of dinner scattered over the floor and what was left of the dining table. She began to silently pick up the larger pieces of broken china. She'd sweep the food and smaller debris up later. Blossom and Buttercup watched their sister mechanically cleaning, worried expressions on their faces. "We'll talk with them tomorrow after they've had a chance to calm down."

The blonde Powerpuff Girl continued cleaning in silence. "Bubbles, say something," Buttercup pleaded. But Bubbles acted as if she hadn't heard her. She kept right on cleaning. She would have to scrub those gravy stains out before they had a chance to set in. She went to the kitchen and deposited her load of broken crockery into the trash. She returned with rubber gloves, trash bags, a bucket with warm water, a broom and dustpan, and some cleaning agents.

Her sisters exchanged worried glances and continued trying to speak with her. She continued cleaning, without a word. It was as if the act of speech had been lost to her.

Blossom huffed and threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine, be that way," she said. She bent and picked up a piece of a plate, intending to at least help her sister straighten out this mess.

"Don't," Bubbles said, barely audible.

"What?" Buttercup asked, also beginning to help.

"Don't touch anything. I don't want your help," Bubbles stated angrily.

"But, Bubbles," Blossom began.

"But nothing. You two have done more than enough tonight," Bubbles yelled. The brunette and redhead could only look at their sister, embarrassed and then angry.

"It was for your own good, it just got out of hand?" Buttercup yelled right back. "And I'm sure the boys will apologize eventually."

"The boys will? The boys?" Bubbles screamed incredulously. "They were bad enough, but you two, you two….You know what," Bubbles stopped mid sentence, both hands raised in a dismissive gesture, "just leave me alone."

"Bubbles, sweetie," Blossom tried.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Bubbles went back to cleaning. Alone, she thought. She should start getting used to that. Her sisters watched her for a few moments. Both opened their mouths, as if to speak, but thought better of it. Maybe some alone time was just what Bubbles needed right now. They went to Buttercup's room, leaving her alone, cleaning the ruined dining room.

She removed the two pieces of the broken table and began to sweep. Bubbles didn't know if she should be more sad than angry, though she was plenty of both. She tried to concentrate solely on the task of restoring the dining room but her thoughts kept turning towards the happenings of that evening.

The door was opened at seven thirty by a muscular, red-headed man about Morris' age. He saw the dark young man in a black shirt and slacks holding flowers and a bottle of wine, and assumed the guy was looking for his date. "Wrong house, bro," Brick said and promptly shut the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Blossom asked as he made his way back into the dining room.

"Some guy with the wrong address."

"Are you sure?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, unless you're expecting someone else," Brick responded. He and Butch had arrived about half an hour ago, just as Bubbles was finishing up. They knew nothing of Morris and believed their party complete.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Really?" Brick asked curiously as another knock sounded at the front door.

"I'll get it this time," Blossom stated.

Morris hadn't expected one of the Rowdyruff Boys to answer the door. He also had not expected the wave of rage that washed over him upon seeing Brick. He was too angry to speak as the big redhead closed the door. That traitorous piece of scum! Butch was most likely in there too. He should kill them both right now. He should go in there and slaughter the whole lot of them. He should…calm down before he ruined everything and most likely got himself killed. It took him a few moments to master his anger and compose himself.

Strange, he thought to himself. He had no idea where that had come from. After all, he had dispatched Boomer because it was necessary, not out of any malice towards him, or so he thought. Which made his anger all the more bizarre. He would think more on it later. Finally, in control of himself once more, he knocked again. Another redhead answered, this one a lot more appealing.

"You must be Morris," she greeted him. "I'm Blossom." Bubbles was right, he was cute.

"Hello, Blossom. It is very nice to finally meet you," he responded smoothly. "You look positively radiant." And she did; her lustrous hair framed a heart-shaped face with delicate features. Her lovely curves were accentuated by the pink dress she was wearing. She exuded femininity. He found it a tad difficult to believe that someone so, well, girly, would choose to fight monsters and super-villains.

Blossom beamed at the compliment. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too. Well, come in. I don't bite."

"Thank you," Morris said, stepping into the Utonium household. It seemed a warm and happy place. It was quite pleasant. He would shatter it all soon enough.

Blossom led Morris through the front of the house and into the dining room. He made sure to memorize the layout as he went. He'd need it later. There was a staircase leading to the upper floor just inside the front door. To the left of that a short hall led to the rest of the house. There was a door on the right wall of the hallway. Next to this door was a keypad and biometric lock, similar to his. That must lead to the professor's basement laboratory.

"What's that?" he asked innocently..

"That's just my dad's lab," Blossom responded. "It's also where we were made."

"Really?" Morris had been eyeing the door, but his attention snapped back to Blossom at that comment. "You were born right here, in this house?" His father had neglected that rather significant bit of information. "May I have a tour?"

"We sure were, sort of, and no one's allowed in there unless the professor is present, hence the special locks. He doesn't like us in there half the time when he's actually here," his guide responded, leading him past the living room. "Bubbles said you were a science buff. Maybe he'll let you down there when he comes back."

Morris smiled sinisterly behind her back. "One can only hope," he said. Blossom led him through the kitchen at the back of the house and into the dining room. He had a pretty good idea of the downstairs. At some point, he'd have to investigate the second floor.

Brick was in quiet conversation with Bubbles and Buttercup upon Morris entry. Butch was nowhere to be seen. Bubbles, having her back facing the dark youth spun around when she noticed Brick looking past her.

"You made it!" Bubbles rushed around the table and threw her arms around Morris' neck.

"Uh, yeah," he said, not sure how to respond. She had never hugged him before. Now that he thought about it, the closest they had ever been was a foot apart. She smelled so very nice. She had been eating regularly again and had regained most of her normal weight. As a result, she filled out her baby blue dinner dress quite nicely. Though she shared her sisters' face, she was more curvaceous than either, and, uh, gifted in the bosom area.

"Who the hell is that?" Butch asked, perplexed. He was coming back from the restroom to witness his brother's girlfriend embracing some stranger. Bubbles let go of Morris at the sound of his voice.

"Butch, don't be rude," Blossom scolded.

"Everyone, this is my friend Morris. Morris, you've already met Blossom. This is my other sister, Buttercup. These are their fiancés, Brick and Butch," Bubbles, making the introductions.

"Glad to finally meet the "brave and strong" Morris we've been hearing about," Buttercup said, her emerald eyes sparkling with humor, the hint of a smile at her lips. She was just as pretty as he sisters. She looked just like Blossom, only her hair was black and cut short and spiky. Her nose was just a tiny bit crooked where it had been broken in some past fight. Blossom was in fantastic shape, but Buttercup's physique was downright athletic. She wore tight-fitting black pants that clung sweetly to her muscular thighs and buttocks, with a snug green top that displayed her modest cleavage quite nicely. Morris barely controlled the urge to stare.

"That's not funny," the blonde sister stated. Morris had no idea what that was about. He was confused, and his face showed it. Blossom and Buttercup exploded in laughter. The Rowdyruff brothers watched in silence. Like Boomer, they were both classically handsome with strong, chiseled features. Brick towered over Morris, just as Boomer had. He wore khakis and a red dress shirt. Butch was, if anything, more muscular than Brick, and that was saying something. He, intentionally or by coincidence, mirrored buttercup with black slacks and a green shirt that seemed ready to burst at the seams trying to contain his bulk.

"You two look awfully similar. Are you related?" Morris asked, playing his role. He knew everything about them, but could only act on the information Bubbles had given him, otherwise, he'd give himself away. She had only told him that both her sisters were recently engaged, but no details on to whom. She had mostly talked about her sisters and her relationship with Boomer.

"We're brothers, "Butch responded, confrontational. "What's it to you?"

"Wait a second," Morris cocked his head thoughtfully. "So, twin brothers are marrying a pair of sisters? Hmm, that's…interesting." The boys bristled.

"Triplets, actually," Bubbles jumped in, preventing what she was sure would be an argument. "Boomer was their brother." She was surprised that she had been the one to bring him up. She could tell that he thought it strange. His wide-eyed expression spoke volumes, though he did well to hide it quickly. A for effort, she guessed.

"These are for you. I remember you telling me you liked them." Morris handed over his flowers to Bubbles, effectively changing the subject.

"Orange silk cotton blossoms! My favorite!" she exclaimed.

"You see that, Butch? He brought her favorites," Brick deadpanned.

"Hmph," Butch grunted, crossing his arms. Morris could swear he heard cotton screaming as the black-haired man's shirt stretched to accommodate the gesture.

"And this, is for everyone," Morris, ignoring the brothers, presented a bottle of champagne to Blossom, "to celebrate your upcoming nuptials."

"You shouldn't have."

"Please, it's least I could do."

"Well, aren't you charming?"Brick inserted sarcastically. Morris looked at him strangely, but kept silent.

"Okay," Buttercup clapped her hands once, "let's eat."

Bubbles had laid out quite a spread and Morris couldn't wait to dig in. He was here primarily to gain some intelligence for his mission but there was no reason he couldn't enjoy a free meal.

It was a large dining table with plenty of room for everyone. The men sat opposite the ladies with Bubbles and Morris in the center. They had barely begun eating when the first questions came. After the first few, the young man in black could tell this evening would be go much differently than he had imagined.

"So, Morris, where are you from?" Buttercup started.

"Well, here, originally," he replied, "but I've been living in Citiesville until recently."

"Why'd you leave?" from Blossom.

"I was hurt in a monster attack and my dad sent me to live with a family friend while he continued his work. He thought I'd be much safer there with normal crime and whatnot."

"What did your mom have to say about that?" Blossom continued.

"Nothing, she died a month after I was born." Everyone noticed a certain look in Morris eyes, though no one could identify the emotion behind it.

"That's so sad," Bubbles sympathized. She felt bad then. As she went over the nearly two months she had known him, she realized that her sisters were absolutely correct; she didn't know much about Morris at all. He had seemed content to let her talk about Boomer, her life, and her family. It was just so easy to open up and share with him. It had helped her out of her depression and helped to better cope with Boomer's loss. There was something about him that made her feel comfortable and safe. She smiled inwardly at that, a regular person made her feel safe. Hah.

"Our mom died giving birth to us, so we know exactly how you feel," Blossom explained quietly. Not quite, on both thoughts, Morris thought to himself, but he composed his countenance into a believable expression of sympathy.

"That's enough sad talk," Blossom said after a moment of awkward silence.

"What about your dad?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles kicked her under the table. Her sister's confused look showed that she clearly didn't understand.

"Yeah, what kind of work does he do that's so important he sent you way?" Bubbles inquired.

"He doesn't do much of anything, anymore," Morris responded, melancholic.

"Is he retired?"

"Deceased, actually, about four months back." Suddenly, Buttercup understood Bubbles' kick. That was something her blonde sister probably should have mentioned earlier.

"Bummer," Brick offered, looking up briefly from his meal.

"Thanks…I guess," Morris replied. "I was prepared for it. I expected it much sooner, considering this town's reputation of giant, radioactive beasts constantly rampaging. It was quite a surprise upon my return to find out super heroes and villains are now in the mix."

"Well, what did he do, then?" Butch inquired.

"He was a scientist, researching what exactly was causing so many monstrous creatures to appear in this city," Morris lied.

"That could have saved us a ton of work," Buttercup, commented. "Did he make any breakthroughs? Are you going to continue his work?"

"No, unfortunately, he never reached his goal. He thought that he had come close at one point but it turned out to be the wrong course of action." Morris glanced sidelong at Brick as he spoke. Blossom caught the look and wondered what that was about. "I've made significant progress with a lot of his work but not the monster problem."

"That's a shame," Bubbles lamented. " I bet you can finish what he started. It would be a great way to honor his memory." Morris grinned at that.

"Oh, I fully intend to," he assured her. Blossom felt a chill at his words but, once again, wondered what that was about. "What is the professor a professor of, exactly?"

"Everything and nothing," Blossom answered. "He always has something new going on."

"Yeah, Bubbles told me he's into some of everything. I hope I get to meet him one day."

"Of course you'll meet him," Bubbles enthused. "Ooh, maybe you two could work together and finish your dad's research."

"It's certainly worth thinking about," her guest replied noncommittally.

"That's right, nerds of a feather fly together," Brick opined. Butch snorted, nearly choking on a piece of asparagus.

Buttercup kicked him under the table. "Not funny," she admonished. Her lover just smirked.

"What about you two?" Morris addressed the Rowdies. "Tell me about your parents."

"That's not really necessary, is it?" Blossom appealed. She knew it was a painful subject.

"No, it's fine. I guess we should join in since everyone else is sharing," Brick put in. "Our mother put us up for adoption when we were born. Don't know who she is. Don't want to. We grew up in a poorly funded orphanage where there was never enough of anything to go around until the age of seven, when we were adopted. The guy that raised us was a scientist, too, and a real asshole besides."

"Not to mention cruel, abusive, evil and probably insane, too," Brick added. "He did horrible things to us and made us do things just as terrible."

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad," Morris stated, disbelieving.

"You would be surprised. I still have nightmares sometimes." Brick's eyes took on a haunted look.

"What happened?" Morris questioned. "You two seem pretty well adjusted to have been through something as rough as you describe."

"It was a combination of events, two major ones, in particular," the red-headed man explained. "First, he got very sick very quickly and wasn't able to keep up his usual sadistic activities. It gave my brothers and me a freedom we hadn't had before. Secondly, the three of us met amazing women that completely turned our lives around." Brick looked lovingly into Blossom's eyes. Morris rolled his. No one caught it.

"Yeah, it's amazing what the love of a great woman can do to and for you. And so, we stopped doing terrible things and began helping the girls keep the city safe." Brick added, holding Buttercup's hand in his own across the table. Both Buttercup and Blossom smiled demurely. Bubbles looked as if she were about to cry. She had had that same smile once, until Boomer was taken from her. Morris offered her a sympathetic smile. She was surprised at how much it comforted her.

"So what happened to your adoptive father?"

"We don't know. After we got free of him we had no reason to ever see or speak to him again. Sick as he was, he may even be dead by now."

"I see," Morris said thoughtfully. "Anyway, you guys' story sounds like some kind of fairy tale. Congratulations, again."

"And speaking of good women, what is your interest in our Bubbles?" Butch asked in what might be a hostile tone.

"We're friends," he stated simply.

"Really? Just friends?" he pushed.

"That's what I said."

"Butch, that's enough," Buttercup exhorted. Blossom looked to Brick to control his brother but her fiancé merely watched.

"You sure, Morris? Because I've been watching you watch her tonight, and I think your interest is a little more than friendly," Butch's tone was definitely hostile now. "I see the way you look at her. It's the same look Boomer used to get."

Buttercup's eyes widened at that and Bubbles gasped.

"Butch, stop. Now," Blossom said. Her tone brooked no argument.

Morris steepled his fingers and leaned back. "And what if it is?" he inquired quietly.

"What?"

"What if my interest is more than friendly? Morris asked again, eyes challenging. Bubbles was surprised by that. And confused, she wasn't sure how she felt about Morris' question. Or maybe, it was Morris himself that she was confused about.

"Do you seriously think that some regular pansy that has to be rescued, and by a girl no less, can replace my brother?" Butch stood and turned towards Morris as he spoke. Everyone else watched the exchange in stunned silence.

Morris stood so that he could look Butch in the…throat. That's where his eyes came up to. Butch was much bigger than he was, but he would not be intimidated. "There were five of them and I gave as good as I got, the girl had super powers, and I'm not trying to replace anyone." That was true, he thought to himself. I don't want to replace any of you. I want to destroy all of you.

"Okay, Butch," Brick finally stepping in. "That's enough. Who Bubbles dates is her choice. I think it's a little too soon, but it's not really our business."

"But how can we let this science tool think that he can just jump into Boomer's shoes?"

"I said that's enough. You're being rude to Bubbles' guest and don't' forget, our soon to be father-in-law is a science tool, too."

"Hey," the girls cried in unison.

"Whatever." Butch harrumphed and sat down.

"All of that aside, Butch does have a point," Blossom pointed out. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"And what might that be?" Morris asked, curious.

"You're normal," she said simply.

"Yes, and?"

"And that has certain dangers applied to it," she explained.

"I don't follow. I can't fly, I don't have powers, so what?" Morris knew Blossom was about to warn him off her sister. He just didn't know how.

"I got this," Buttercup jumped in. "I don't know how you two really feel about each other," she indicated Morris and Bubbles, "but whether friendship or something else, it's obvious you're close. Butch and Blossom are right, you're just a normal human.

"We have enemies that may take advantage of that if they learn of your relationship. They could get to Bubbles by going through you, and that could compromise the Powerpuff Girls completely."

"I can take care of myself," Morris argued. Boy, can I take care of myself. He smiled inwardly. She had just unknowingly outlined his plan.

"Let's say you can. Sure, against the common criminal, you'd do great. But what happens if someone like Mojo Jojo or Him comes after you? What do you do then?" Blossom contested. Brick listened, expressionless, Butch watched, a triumphant look in his eye. "I know you care about our sister, and we're extremely grateful for all the good you've done for her, but for her safety, and especially your own, maybe you shouldn't see each other anymore."

Bitch, Morris thought. It was a strong argument. He had to think of a way to salvage the situation. Luckily he didn't have to.

"How could you? Bubbles cried, tears in her eyes. "This was supposed to be a special occasion. Morris has only done good for me and you're trying to run him away."

"Bubbles you have to understand," Blossom began.

"I don't have to understand anything," Bubbles shouted. "If I want Morris in my life, then he will be."

"Not if I can help it," Butch interjected, standing once again.

"Shut up, Butch," Bubbles said.

"Ok," Morris said, standing as well, "I think I should go."

"You don't have to go anywhere."

"Yes, I do. It's clear that I'm not welcome here," Morris turned to leave. "Bubbles, thank you for dinner. I'll see you around."

"Let me walk you out," Brick said, rising from his chair.

"Thanks a lot" Bubble said angrily to everyone remaining.

"Bubbles, sweetie, we just want what's best for you," Blossom explained.

"What about what I want?" she countered loudly.

"Stop being so selfish. You heard Blossom, just letting him hang around us is dangerous for him." Buttercup said bluntly.

"What about all the friends we have now, Ms. Bellum, Robin, Mitch, the Professor, none of them have super powers and we hang out with them all the time."

"Yet I see none of your so called friends at this dinner," Butch said with a smirk.

Blossom and Buttercup turned an accusatory eye to their sister. "Yeah Bubbles," Buttercup chimed. "Why _is _Morris the only friend you invited tonight?"

"I invited him because…Well umm…" the words died on Bubbles' lips. Come to think of it, why _had_ she invited him to the small family dinner? It seemed right at the time, considering he was the one who got her out of her deep depression, but in truth, she barely knew him. "I invited him because I wanted you all the get to know him." Bubbles said, standing. "I was hoping my family would be a bit more welcoming to the guy who helped me out so much. I guess I was expecting too much."

Bubbles walked away, not waiting for anyone to respond. She went to catch Morris and tell him that her family didn't make her decisions for her when she heard Morris and Brick arguing.

"Who are you, really?" Brick questioned Morris once they were in the hall.

"What do you mean?" Morris returned.

"I didn't want to say anything around everyone else, but there's something not quite right about you. I can't put my finger on it, though."

"You think so, Brick?" Morris asked. He wasn't too worried about Brick's suspicions.

"Yeah, I think so. That's why I want you to stay away from Bubbles." Brick stepped in front Morris with that, glaring down at him.

Morris yawned mentally at Brick's clear attempt at intimidation. The big ones all thought size and brute strength was all that mattered. "Noted," he said in reply to the RRB's not-so-subtle threat.

"I don't think you understand," Brick bristled at Morris' mocking tone. "I tried the polite way but I'm not asking. You stay away from Bubbles and you stay away from this family."

"Family?" Morris asked almost inaudibly. He was surprised that his voice was so calm. Inside he was seething with rage. "And what would someone like you and your worthless brothers know about family? Your own mother didn't want you."

"The fuck did you just say?" Brick nearly yelled as he grabbed Morris' shirtfront and slammed him into the hallway wall.

"Seems like you have some anger management issues," Morris commented snidely.

"You think so, huh? Well you should know better than to upset someone with anger problems and super powers, shouldn't you?"

"Oh, really? Boomer had powers too didn't he?" Shut up Morris, Morris', brain told his mouth. His mouth, however, wasn't listening. "From what I hear, they didn't stop someone from shoving a blade into his chest, did they? You all spent all that time flying around, fighting crime and monsters, fighting super villains and everything, and he gets done in by a mugger in an alley? If I were a super hero, frankly, I'd be embara-."

Morris was flying through the air at alarming speed. Time did seem to slow for a moment as he passed a wide-eyed Bubbles. Shit, he thought. She had to have heard what he said about Boomer. Then he slammed into and then through the dining table. Wood snapped. Food, glassware, and cutlery went flying. Brick had flung him back into the dining room.

That hurt, Morris thought, rising. The wide-eyed, open-mouthed faces of Butch and Blossom greeted him as he stood, covered in food and splinters. Buttercup lifted half of the table off of her legs and rose. "What the hell?" she screamed.

"Oh my God!" Blossom exclaimed. "Morris, are you oka-."

"You son of a bitch!" Brick roared, stomping into the ruined room. His face was red with anger. It nearly matched his hair. Morris would have laughed at that if he wasn't so pissed. The redheaded male came at him like a bull. He punched the enraged man in the throat. Brick gagged. He then dropped to one knee as Morris kicked him behind a knee. Then, Morris' knee slammed into his nose. It splurted blood. Super powered or no, every body shared the same soft spots, he thought. But Brick barely grunted. He began to rise.

Morris was flying again. Butch's fist had slammed into the side of his head. His head slammed into a wall. Morris' limp body slid down the wall and then everything went black.

"I had him," Brick, recovered, told his brother. The throat punch barely stung, and other than the blood running down his front, he was fine. He moved to pick up Morris' unconscious form, however, Bubbles stepped between him and her friend. She had returned right on Brick's heels.

"Don't touch him again," the blonde super heroine said. Brick knew better than to argue. Blossom and Buttercup merely gaped at the scene, too shocked to move.

"Well," Butch began, his tone nonchalant, "This night is obviously over. Let's go Brick."

"Yeah, okay. See you later, babe," he said as he approached the shocked Blossom. She leaned away from him as he attempted to plant a kiss on her. "What?"

"What? Are you serious?" she cried incredulously. "What happened? Why did you attack Morris?"

"Yeah!" Buttercup joined in. "He's normal. You two should know better." She was speaking to Brick, but staring daggers at Butch.

Butch was unapologetic. He didn't ask too many questions where his brothers were concerned. Brick was having a problem. He had solved it. She should understand, he thought. She'd do the same for her sisters, after all. A simple, "Tch," was all he uttered, however.

"It's not worth talking about," Brick answered, looking at Bubbles. She was down beside Morris, attempting to revive him. He was unaware that she had heard everything. "Let's get out of here." He and Butch then exited the dining room. A few moments later the front door opened and closed.

"They didn't even offer to clean up this mess. Unbelievable," Buttercup stated shaking her head. She went over to Bubbles and knelt beside her. "Is he gonna be alright? Do we need to call an ambulance?"

"No," Morris croaked, having just regained consciousness. "I'm fine."

"Oh good!" Blossom exclaimed. She had been worried there, for a second.

"Great," Bubbles agreed. "Now you can leave." Morris looked confusedly at her. That knock on the skull had scrambled his wits a bit. "I heard what you said," she whispered. It came back to him in a rush.

"Bubbles, I'm sor-"

"Save it," she interrupted curtly. The other sisters looked on, befuddled. They had no idea what was happening. Obviously, something had happened in the few moments between Morris' leaving and his sudden, violent return. Blossom and Buttercup couldn't imagine what it could have been to cause Bubbles to treat her friend this way. Morris stood sheepishly. His mind was racing, trying to think of a way to salvage the situation. Nothing came to him.

He left, trying to decide which of his contingency plans to use.

So, here she was alone in the dining room cleaning up. She tried not to dwell on the previous hour, but it kept popping to the forefront of her mind. What could Morris have been thinking? She had not heard the whole conversation, but even if Brick had said something to anger him, and knowing Brick, he had, why would say something like that? How could he even think it? It hadn't been directed at her, hell,

Morris didn't even know she had been listening, but it was still the most hurtful thing she had ever heard. She didn't think she could keep being friendly with someone who would say such things, even in anger, about the love of her life. So, now she was alone again.

Even if tonight had not been a total disaster, her family had seemed determined to run Morris off. She understood the boys' loyalty to their brother but she didn't completely get why they had such a problem with who she chose to invite home. And her sisters seemed to think she was supposed to be unhappy and lonely. After all, their men were still around. It wasn't even like she and Morris were dating. She just really enjoyed his company. Used to enjoy his company, she reminded herself.

She finished cleaning, put up all her supplies and went upstairs. On her way to her bedroom, she passed Buttercup's door, where she heard both her sisters' voices in conversation. No doubt they were discussing the night's events. Whatever, Bubbles thought, making her way to her room.

She stripped down to her underwear and lay on her baby blue blankets, hugging herself. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted, but sleep wouldn't come. She thought of Boomer and the times they had spent and the things they'd done. She thought of those times they had lain together in this very bed.

Then, for some reason, Morris' face appeared in her mind. She thought of everything they had done; the walks in the park, long talks they'd had, and the integral role he'd played in getting her more or less back to her old self. Next, she thought of how both of those relationships, different in nature as they were, had come to abrupt ends.

For the first time in months, Bubbles cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Upstairs-

Buttercup closed her bedroom door behind Blossom. She sat on her bed while Blossom took the chair at her small desk. Blossom looked around and wrinkled her nose at the state of her green-eyed sister's room. There were clothes everywhere, clean and dirty alike. An open gym bag, spilling sweaty workout gear sat just inside the door, and the bed was rumpled.

"You really should clean this place up a lot more often," the redhead told her sister. She knew from experience, however, that it could have been a lot worse. Sometimes, she swore Buttercup should have been born a boy.

" 'S not so bad," Buttercup responded, looking around. She didn't get why Blossom got so upset whenever she came in here. She should be used to it by now. "Anyway, what was that? Why were they fighting?"

"I don't know," Blossom answered. She was just as confused. She would pry some answers out of Brick when next they spoke.

"Do you think he'll tell you?" Buttercup had a thoughtful look on her face. "He didn't seem all that eager to share and you know how stubborn he can be."

"He _better_ tell me why he got into a fight with an ordinary human or we're going to have serious problems," Blossom assured Buttercup emphatically. "He could have killed him, for God's sake! Butch, too! What were they thinking?" Blossom knew that the boys, Boomer included, used to have no problem hurting people, but those days were supposed to be far behind them.

"First off," Buttercup began, smirking, "I don't know if you can call that a fight. Your boyfriend kind of got his ass kicked."

"Hey!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Secondly," the emerald-eyed woman continued quickly, before she could be interrupted. She joked, but the way Morris had taken Brick down alarmed her. She'd been taking martial arts since middle school and recognized a master when she saw one. It raised even more questions about the mysterious young man. "Secondly, I get that Butch wanted to help his brother, but what he did is unacceptable. I'll have to talk to him about it. Like you said, Morris could've died."

"But why, though?" Blossom asked again. She really couldn't think of any possible reason for Brick to fly off the handle like that. She didn't think she had ever seen him that mad before. She didn't say anything to Buttercup, but she did think that Brick really may have killed Morris. She was glad she didn't have to find out, however, Morris' display had disturbed her, as well.

"I'm as stumped as you, Blossom," Buttercup said stretching out on her bed. She heard Bubbles' footsteps passing her door. "Do you think Bubbles would tell us? She seemed to have an idea on what was going on." A thought occurred to her then. "Hey, do you think it could've been about Boomer?"

"You know," Blossom agreed, "That _would_ make the most sense." It was the only reason that she could think of that would have both Bubbles and Brick angry at Morris.

"We should talk to her about it," Buttercup suggested, beginning to rise.

"Buttercup, stop," Blossom scolded. "She's been through enough tonight. We did kind of ruin her dinner. Let's give her some time to settle down. When she feels like talking, I'm sure she'll come to us."

Buttercup agreed but wasn't so sure. Bubbles hadn't talked to them much about Boomer's death. She had just locked herself in her room for six months, so she didn't think her blonde sister would speak to them about this either.

Morris stood on the sidewalk in front of the girls' house waiting for his cab to arrive. He had been planning to go to his hideout but the amount of pain he was in made him reconsider. He had decided to go home and lick his wounds instead, but as he stood there hurting and dizzy, he realized he should probably go to a hospital. He had taken a couple of good shots to the noggin. Morris shook his head, attempting to clear the cobwebs out. It was a mistake.

His head was now still, but the world was spinning rapidly around him. His vision blurred and then the ground rushed up at him. There was a muffled crack as his skull slammed onto the pavement. Someone must really have it out for me, Morris thought. Then everything went black.

Morris rose slowly out of oblivion. He began to panic because he couldn't see, but relaxed when he realized that his eyes were just closed. Sounds and sensations began to come together. There was some slight pressure on his head and chest. From the neck down, he was covered in some kind of light fabric.

He heard people chattering softly and some kind of constant beeping. The air reeked of disinfectant, a scent he had become entirely too familiar with over the last couple of years. That's how he knew he was in a hospital. Morris opened his eyes to glaring fluorescent light. It stabbed into his eyes, making the pain in his head spike and caused him to groan. He shut his eyes and waited for the pain to recede.

Apparently he was in a hospital room. The door was closed and there was an IV tube sticking out of his arm and the incessant beeping of an EKG machine.

"Oh, you're finally awake," said a cheerful female voice. "Good. I was worried about you for awhile there," the voice said. Morris slowly turned his aching skull toward the voice. His eyes widened when he glimpsed its owner.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked her, or tried to. It came out as a croak.

"Here," she said, holding his head up and helping him swallow some water. "Now, what was that?"

"I said, what are you doing here?" Morris repeated his question. "You know what could happen if someone sees you."

"Relax," she replied, sitting beside the bed. "No one saw me come in and no one will see me leave. Besides, I was worried about you. I needed to see you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Morris assured her, taking her hand in his. "Or, at least I will be. Speaking of which, how did I get here? What happened?"

"You have a concussion and four cracked ribs. But, as for how you got them, that, dear Morris," she said, "is something I thought that _you_ could tell _me. _When you didn't come back to base, I went to the objective only to see you being loaded onto an ambulance. I followed it here. That's how I knew where to find you. What happened?" He told her.

"What were you thinking?" she shouted at him after he had finished his tale. She began to pace. "You have to control your emotions, you moron. You could've ruined everything!"

"Calm down," Morris pleaded. He knew how volatile she was. He had to keep her calm at all costs. He also found it a bit amusing that she was scolding him on self-control when her brain chemistry had to be constantly monitored and kept in check with meds.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, instantly calm again. He thought it would be a good idea to up her dosage if her mood swings continued like this. "It's just that when I think about how close we are it makes me so _angry _that you almost ruined everything."

"What do you mean almost? I'm sure Bubbles never wants to speak to me again," Morris explained dejectedly. "Besides, I have several contingencies in place just in case something like this happened."

"I'm thinking you're wrong about that," the woman stated confidently.

"And why is that, exactly?"

"Because she's here and she's oh so worried about you," she explained jealously.

"Bubbles is here? Now?" Morris asked excitedly. The brown-haired young woman didn't like that at all.

"Yes, she's here with her sisters and those Rowdy Ruff Buffoons. From what I gathered, apparently the tomboy went out for her morning jog and found you sprawled out on the sidewalk. She called an ambulance and let the others know. Blondie rode with you in the back while the others flew here. A little later the guys showed up. I assume one of her sisters called them. They've been waiting for you wake up."

"_Her_ sisters, huh?" Morris inquired mockingly.

"Yes," the lady responded heatedly, practically dripping venom.

"This is fantastic!" Morris said. "It seems all isn't lost, after all."

"That was my reasoning, as well. Don't blow it this time," she admonished.

"I won't," the dark youth said smiling sinisterly.

"Seriously though," she began, her voice soft, "be careful. I was really worried about you." She returned to the bedside and took his hand once more. "Your plan won't work if you lose your temper like that."

"I know," Morris told her. He reached up, despite the twinge of agony it caused him, to caress her cheek. "I apologize for worrying you."

"Someone should be coming to check on you pretty soon," she said. "I should go." She pressed her forehead against his, avoiding the prodigious lump from where he'd fallen.

Morris gazed into her lavender eyes. "Don't worry. We'll get him, Bunny. I promise."


End file.
